


His Fault

by orphan_account



Series: The Miscellaneous adventures of Sam Drake [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Guilt, Hurt, Regret, Remorse, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam tells her to go on another job. She listens. She dies.





	His Fault

There was no drawn-out goodbye. No soft final kisses. No whispered _I love you_, and no closure.

There was a gunshot.

And then there was the blood, and by the time Sam reached her from the other side of the room after having taken care of the men who'd hurt her-

Then there was a lifeless body.

"No!" He cried, grasping her cheeks. "No. Please, God, no." 

Tears blurred his vision.

He shouldn't have made her come with him. _One last adventure_, he'd said. _Then you can go back to teaching. I'll find a job, a real one. We'll settle down for real this time. We can have kids, and get a dog, do whatever you want. But let's just have this one last adventure before it ends._

It was his fault. 

He was vaguely aware of her blood staining his clothes. His hands were a terrible bright red. As he brushed her hair from her face so he could see her empty eyes one more time, streaks of crimson were left on her skin. Otherwise, she looked perfect. 

She always looked perfect.

Except now, when she was far too pale and her breathing had stopped and her eyes were wide and unseeing. Blood had spilled from her lips. He had seen her from the corner of his eye, choking on it, keeling over, and then -

"You can't be gone." He whispered. "You can't be." 

It wasn't like her to die so unceremoniously.

Sam didn't know what to do. He had no choice but to sit there and weep, mourning the days he'd lost with her, in the past and the future, and that horrible sense of emptiness didn't get any better. There was nothing else left in the universe - it was just the two of them, utterly alone, and she wasn't even breathing. 

His fault. 

Sam started awake, muscles tense. Daylight streamed through the curtains. 

He turned around, heart pounding - and she was there, stirring awake.  
"Baby?"  
"Yeah." she mumbled groggily. "Morning."  
"We don't need to go on that job."  
"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes awake. "I thought-"  
"It's stupid. I just wanted to relive my glory days or some shit." He took her hands in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to start that now."  
"Uh, if you say so." She smiled sleepily. Sam felt tears spring to his eyes. He couldn't remember what had happened - maybe he'd had a bad dream or something - but he suddenly felt a terrible sense of fear at the prospect of going on another job.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was pretty different to what I normally do, so I'm not really sure about it (or my writing ability in general lmao) but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
